


The Brightest Smile

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Even the brightest smile can get snuffed out. Leah Clearwater is sure of that.





	The Brightest Smile

Long before imprinting ruined her life not once but twice and before her life was thrown into upheavel when she transformed into a wolf, as a child Leah Clearwater was said to have a smile so bright that even the sun would be envious of how radiant it was and the people who got to see it said that her smile made their bad day much more better. But the people who were around her constantly that loved to see Leah's one of a kind smile?

Her mother Sue Clearwater has such lovely memories of Leah as a child coming in after school with a bright smile and would always excitedly tell her about what she had learned and Leah's smile grew even brighter the day she found out that she was going to be a big sister.

Before he died, Harry Clearwater had a very close relationship to Leah and seeing her one in a million smile was always the highlight of his day whenever he walked through the day.

Seth Clearwater had to have picked up his very positive view on life and his very own one kind of a smile from somewhere and of course, he picked it up from his big sister Leah contrary to what the pack thinks of his sister: the bitter she-wolf who never smiles and could cripple a soul with just her words (their words not his) before being thrusted into the world of the supernatural, Leah had a positive view on life and her bright smile.

When Sam Uley began dating Leah Clearwater in their freshman year of high school he knew how lucky he was, he couldn't believe that he was dating Leah Clearwater who was not only famous for her one in a million smile but also for her kind spirit. Whenever she would give him her one of a kind smile, he swore that he stopped breathing and didn't even blink because he didn't want to forget it and swore to protect that smile and the girl who was giving it to him. But he would fail and the smile would go out just like a light and he would only have the memories of it.

Emily Young grew up with Leah and the two were close as sisters, they were thick as thieves and Emily loved to come visit her cousin during the times they were out of school: Spring break, winter break, and especially summer vacation. Whenever Leah would give her that special one of a kind smile it would make Emily feel special because it was for _her_ and for no one else, Emily can remember with great clarity the two times when that smile came out: whenever Leah spoke of Sam (no matter how much she tried to deny it, Sam loved Leah first and _chose_ to love her.) And whenever they would talk about going shopping together and trying on different clothes. But now Leah won't even look or _smile_ her way.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is somewhat of a character for my favorite character: Leah Clearwater. I hope you guys like it!)


End file.
